familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Grant County, West Virginia
Grant County is a county located in the U.S. state of West Virginia. As of 2000, the population is 11,299. Its county seat is Petersburg6. Grant County was created from Hardy County in 1866 and named for General Ulysses Simpson Grant. After the American Civil War, there was an effort by former Confederates to name it 'Lee County' instead after General Robert E. Lee, but the effort proved fruitless. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,244 km² (480 sq mi). 1,236 km² (477 sq mi) of it is land and 8 km² (3 sq mi) of it (0.62%) is water. One of the most beautiful geographical views in all of West Virginia is located in Grant County and is just a few hundred yards south of Cabins (south of Smoke Hole Road). Looking up at North Fork Mountain, the locals call the stunning rock structures at the top, "Shelby's Cliffs." Major Highways * U.S. Highway 50 * U.S. Highway 220 * West Virginia Route 28 * West Virginia Route 42 * West Virginia Route 55 * West Virginia Route 93 Adjacent Counties *Mineral County (northeast) *Hardy County (east) *Pendleton County (south) *Tucker County (west) *Garrett County (northwest) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 11,299 people, 4,591 households, and 3,273 families residing in the county. The population density was 9/km² (24/sq mi). There were 6,105 housing units at an average density of 5/km² (13/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.33% White, 0.67% Black or African American, 0.26% Native American, 0.14% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.13% from other races, and 0.45% from two or more races. 0.55% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,591 households out of which 30.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.50% were married couples living together, 8.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.70% were non-families. 24.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.87. In the county, the population was spread out with 22.70% under the age of 18, 7.80% from 18 to 24, 27.50% from 25 to 44, 26.80% from 45 to 64, and 15.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 97.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,916, and the median income for a family was $33,813. Males had a median income of $24,796 versus $18,354 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,696. About 12.60% of families and 16.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.00% of those under age 18 and 18.70% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities and towns *Town of Bayard *City of Petersburg Unincorporated communities External links *Grant County - Gateway to the Potomac Highlands *Grant County Chamber of Commerce *Grant County Press *Grant County Development Authority *Grant County Schools *Grant County Historical/Genealogy Society, Inc. *WVGenWeb Grant County Category:Grant County, West Virginia Category:Counties of West Virginia Category:Northwestern Turnpike Category:Potomac River counties Category:Established in 1866